With Eyes Wide Open
by Speaker for Psychopaths
Summary: Kaoru is kidnapped and Kenshin and the gang has to save her. Please read, it's not as corny as it sounds. (At least I hope not!) Chapter 9 (or 10, if you count the Author's note as a chapter) is up, and I'm back for good!
1. Hopless Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Blah blah blah… None of it is mine, I tell you! I swear! But if you want to give it to me, I'd be a very happy girl…

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Birds chirped outside and the sun was slowly peaking in her window. With a yawn, she stood up and wrapped her robe tightly around her. She found a blue kimono with a pink-tinted lily pattern and grabbed a towel. She carefully slid her door open, hoping not to wake anyone. _Of course,_ she thought to herself. _With Yahiko's snores, they won't hear me anyway!_

She resisted the urge to enter the boy's room and whack him awake, and continued down the hall. When she was outside the dojo, she ran swiftly to the small stream behind it. After making sure no one was looking, she jumped into the water. She floated on her back; her raven-black hair sprawled out behind her head. She sighed as the coolness of the water washed over her. Soon, a wonderful smell found her nose:   
Megumi's cooking! She smiled to herself, hoping that was one less annoying insult she had to take from Yahiko. _Hmm. I wonder what brings her over here so early? I hope she's not flirting with Kenshin…_

She stepped out of the water, quickly dried and dressed herself, and ran back to the dojo. 

"Good morning, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said with a slight bow. 

"Yeah, good morning, Ugly." Yahiko snickered. As Kaoru crossed the room, she firmly smacked Yahiko's head, causing a large, red bump to appear. 

"Good morning Kenshin. Yahiko." She sat down. "Hello Megumi! What did you make for breakfast?" 

"What ever it is, I'll bet it's better than whatever you'd have made!" Yahiko hissed under his breath. 

Kaoru clenched her fists, but Kenshin spoke first. "Yahiko, Miss Kaoru's cooking is much better than it used to be. Besides, you shouldn't tease her, even if her food did taste bad."

'But it does! 'Come on, Kenshin, admit it. Kaoru's cooking is disgusting!" Sanosuke said, entering the room. 

"Actually, I wouldn't-"Kenshin was cut off by a well-aimed bowl flying into Sano's head. 

"Ouch, Kaoru! What was that for?" He sputtered, rubbing his head. 

"Humph. Serves you right, chicken head!" She said with a smirk. 

Sano grumbled and sat down by Yahiko. "So what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Sano, why don't you ever eat at your place?" Yahiko looked up at the tall man beside him.   
"I do… But Megumi's food tastes better than whatever Kaoru cooks up-" He glance at the girl across the table, who seemed to have not noticed his comment. "And I haven't been over here in a while."

"Oh. Sano, didn't you just come over here just last night?" Yahiko asked with a confused look on his face. 

"Shh, Yahiko! He doesn't remember! No sense in spoiling his fun. Baka." She glanced at Sano scornfully. 

Kenshin smiled. He knew their bickering to be only play, no matter how heavy the objects Kaoru threw at their heads were. Kaoru could be so strange sometimes; she seemed to change in the blink of an eye from a tomboy beating Yahiko to a young girl worried about staining her new kimono. He loved her more than she would ever know. She disserved so much better than him, how could he even think about loving her? 

"Kenshin, are you all right?" the doctor's voice startled him, and he nodded.

"Yes, Miss Megumi, I'm fine." Kaoru looked at him suspiciously, before returning to her conversation with Sano and Yahiko. 

Megumi smiled. "Alright everyone. Here's breakfast!" she set down a bowl of rice and miso soup. Enjoy!"

As usual, Yahiko pigged out and began choking on his rice. Sano slapped the boy on his back with more than one purpose and Kenshin stared blankly at his food, lost in thought. 

"Kenshin? Are you sure you're all right? You look sick, or at least tired." Kaoru looked at him worriedly. Kenshin looked up and met her eyes. He felt his heart quicken. 

"I'm quite alright! I promise!" He smiled and began to eat his breakfast. Sano rolled his eyes. 

**********************

"Wow, would you look at the stars?" Sanosuke gazed upward, marveling at the star-filled sky. 

"They're beautiful!" Kaoru whispered, joining him and the others on the porch. 

"I don't think I've ever seen them so bright!" Megumi commented. Yahiko nodded. 

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. Her pale skin, her lovely azure eyes, her raven hair… "Yes, she- it's very beautiful tonight." He managed to catch himself that time and he sighed with relief. 

Sano rolled his eyes again. That idiot Kenshin. He might never tell Kaoru, and then what a mess they'd be in!  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now here's the part where you get to tell me if you like it, or if my fic sucks. Please review!!!!!


	2. Kaoru's Gone?

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Blah blah blah… None of it is mine, I tell you! I swear! But if you want to give it to me, I'd be a very happy girl…

Ok, I lied on my Bio. I know I said I probably wouldn't get this up until after I get back, I thought I would give you all a little treat before I leave for Japan! You're welcome… So enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kenshin smiled as he hung the last bit of laundry up to dry. It was a wonderful day, and Kaoru had only lost her temper twice. He stood, watching the laundry wave in the gentle breeze and thought about her. She was so beautiful, so kind and happy. 

"She disserves so much better than me." He whispered. 

"Hmm. Really?" Sanosuke mused. He saw Kenshin's cheeks redden and he laughed. 

"Sano, what are you doing here? I thought you were helping Megumi down at the clinic!" Kenshin said with a hint of anger in his voice. 

Sano nodded. "Yeah, but she told me I was getting in the way and sent me home. Don't worry. Kaoru is still with Yahiko down at the market." Kenshin sighed. "Why don't you just tell her, Kenshin? It would make-"

"Sano, isn't there something you should be doing?"

"Stop avoiding it! Why don't you just sit down and tell her? Are you afraid of letting her know, that maybe she won't return your feelings?"

"Sano, we've gone over this. I don't disserve her, even if she did love me." 

"Well, what would you do if she met another man?"

"Sano, Miss Kaoru has been very kind to me. If she was to meet some one that made her happy, I could never take that away from her." 

Sano slapped his forehead and walked away muttering about how foolish Kenshin was.

"Sano my friend, I'm sorry. But it will not kill her to never know I love her." Kenshin whispered softly. 

**********************

"Wow, would you look at that?" Kaoru stared at the beautiful blue hair ribbon for sale. "I wish I had the money for it." She whispered. 

"Oh, come on Kaoru! I thought you wanted some diakon radishes for dinner tonight. If you do, we had better hurry, Kenshin is gonna get worried about us if we don't go now."

"Oh, all right!" The girl sighed. "You're right, let's go." They walked down the crowed streets and made their way to a small booth selling vegetables. 

Kaoru looked at the prices and began to choose two daikon radishes.

"Hello, Missy." A man came up next to her and smiled as he searched for a radish of his own. His tone and face looked kind enough, although his attire looked too fancy to be walking around on the dusty streets of Tokyo,but Kaoru didn't like something about him. 

She quickly picked two of the best radishes and paid the man behind the counter. "Thank you, have a nice day now!" He called after them. 

"Come on, Yahiko, let's hurry home." She said worriedly. 

The boy looked up at her just in time to see the man with the fancy clothes slipped his right hand over her mouth and picked her up with the other. 

"Hey! You get back here with Kaoru!" Yahiko ran after them, pushing his way through the crowds of people. When he finally caught up with the man, he slammed his bokken down on his head. 

"Foolish little boy." The man sneered as he turned around. 

He set Kaoru down without taking his right hand off her mouth, and punched Yahiko hard in the face with his left, causing the boy to fly backwards. 

As Yahiko got up, he was slightly amazed no one had stopped to look at the man punch him. He searched desperately for the man, only finding a small bit of paper saying: _Tell Himura Kenshin to stop by the Ryuu Inn tomorrow. Try not to worry, however, this should be a nice, sophisticated visit, and no harm will come to his woman. I should think… _He read the note quickly, wiping a small bit of blood off the paper that now flowed freely from his nose. 

"The Ryuu Inn? That's on the other side of Tokyo! Kaoru…" He whispered softly and ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to the Dojo. 

"Kenshin!" Yahiko called. "Kenshin, help quick!" The boy nearly ran into the red haired man as he raced about. 

"Slow down, Yahiko. Clam down and tell me what is going on." He said gently, noticing Yahiko's bloody nose. "Where is Miss Kaoru, and why is your nose bleeding?" 

The boy puffed for a moment before explaining. "We were down shopping and some guy came up behind us and grabbed Kaoru. I tried to help her, but he pushed me on the ground and by the time I got up, they had disappeared! We gotta help her, Kenshin!" He handed the man the note, and Kenshin read it quickly. 

Kenshin's eyes blazed and he put one hand on his sword, crumpling the paper in the other. "Yahiko, go get Sano." His tone was harsher than he intended. "Tell him to hurry."

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ok, I know you said longer chapter, and I did the best I could this time, but I promise, next chapter will be longer! Also, I think that's how daikon is spelled, but I could be wrong, and Yahiko _does _have a bokken, right? Just wanna make sure…

All right, I need a few suggestions… What should happen to Kaoru? I already have an idea, but I won't tell you incase I decide to use it. But please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up by the time I come home. Thanks so much!! ^_^


	3. The Rescuing Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Blah blah blah… None of it is mine, I tell you! I swear! But if you want to give it to me, I'd be a very happy girl…

All right, I just got back from Japan, so sorry if it's not all that great. My sister gently informed me that my Japanese is comparable to that of a dead ox, so I used a little more than I normally would have. With out further ado, here it is!

Oh, wait, I lied once again. I always forget this: Rated PG-13 for langue, violence and lemony situations. 

And _now_, with out further ado: 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"The Ryuu Inn? But that's half way across Tokyo!" Sano yelled. 

"Yes, Sano, we know that. But right now, all that matters is getting Miss Kaoru back. Will you help us?" Kenshin almost begged. 

"Well, of course! What do you think I am, some kinda drunken looser who steals money from his friends and sleeps all day when he's supposed to help people?" Yahiko and Kenshin just stared. "OK, forget that. But honesty, do you really think I would leave Kaoru in the hands of some… Some evil guy like him? Hell no, let's get going." He stormed off down the street outside the dojo. 

Yahiko and Kenshin exchanged worried glances. Sano came back up the street with his hand behind his head. 

"Uhh, guys? I know the Ryuu Inn is on the other side of Tokyo, but which other side?"

"Urgg! Come on Baka. Golly, what a great rescuing party we make. A swordsman who can't kill, a little kid, and some drunk we picked off up the street." Yahiko stormed off down the street in the other direction. 

"Hey, you better watch your mouth, Yahiko-chan." Sano said, walking after him. 

The boy clenched his teeth, but said, "Yep. All we need now is-"

" Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked, looking at the doctor who walked their way. 

"A outlandish doctor, gone mad with love for our swordsman." Yahiko finished as the doctor approached. 

"Hello Ken-san, Yahiko, Sano. I heard Kaoru might be in a little trouble, so I came up here as fast as I could." She said. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were just on our way to go get her." Kenshin said gloomily. " She was kidnapped and at the moment, I think we might be stalling too much. If you'd like to come, please do." 

"Thank you Ken-san. I think I will." She fell into step just behind Sano.

"Hey Sanosuke! Don't you think it might be a lot faster if we took a train?" Yahiko watched as the man went pale as a ghost. 

"N-n-n-no, that's OK. We really, really don't need to do that." He shuddered slightly, but even Yahiko was now too worried to even laugh at his own prank. 

"You baka! The train station is the other way, now shut up, you chicken head!" Megumi's tone was harsh. Right now, they were all concerned too much about Kaoru to even care as Sano mumbled about demons in cameras and trains. 

**********************

Soon, the foursome had made their way to the forest. The sun was setting a fiery blaze in the West, staining the clouds blood red. Megumi, not normally one to be frightened, walked closer to Sano, almost tripping on his feet. Even Kenshin noticed the shadows looked more menacing than they should. _Perhaps it's only because we're all so worried about Kaoru. _He thought. 

He noticed Yahiko trembling and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It will be alright, Yahiko. There's nothing to fear." He said kindly. 

Yahiko nodded, glancing around nervously. 

"I think I've seen that tree before. About three times already. Kenshin, are you sure we're not going in circles?" Sanosuke pointed to a twisted tree that threw a particularly frightening shadow. 

Kenshin rubbed his forehead. "To tell the truth, I have no idea where we are." The other three glared at their red-haired leader. "I have only gone to this Inn once, and that _was_ through the forest, but it was also during the day. I think we would have a better chance of finding Miss Kaoru if we spent the night here and carried on in the morning."

"Sleep _here_? Kenshin, are you insane?" Sano looked at his surroundings. 

"Yeah Kenshin! Who knows what could be out there?" Yahiko added. 

"I'm sorry. I should have thought to bring a lantern, but I was so anxious to find Miss Kaoru that I wasn't thinking straightly." Sano grinned lopsidedly at Kenshin's 'worry', but Megumi elbowed him in the ribs with a look that clearly said: _Not now._

A spike of lightening shot through the air, followed by a clap of thunder. Megumi put her head in her hands and Sano kicked at a rock. "Well, this has just gone from bad to worse." He said, putting a hand behind his head. "Alright Kenshin, we'll spend the night here, on the wonderfully soggy ground, unless some compelling reason tells us we should keep going." 

Megumi wrung her hands, droplets of water flying off her kimono. "Wonderful. Do you think we might be able to find a tree to sleep under? One that has more than two or three leaves?"

"Sure, fox. You go looking that way, we'll go this way, and we'll meet you back here." Sano said as she glared at him "You know, you look funny when you're mad, and you look good wet. It's a nice combination." 

"Aww, look at Sanosuke! Flirting with Megumi. Poor guy, doesn't stand half a chance." Yahiko laughed. "Hey, where did Kenshin go?" 

"Over there, look!" Megumi pointed to where Kenshin stood, talking to a man on horseback. He rushed over to them, trying to shake some of the water off his clothing. It wasn't working. 

"This man says he is staying at the Ryuu Inn, but his wife has taken ill, and he was going into Tokyo to find a doctor. I hope you don't mind, Miss Megumi, but I offered your services to him." He looked at her with his big, violet eyes and she smiled. 

"Of course, Ken-san! But I hope they have the right materials for whatever her illness might be, if not… Well, I suppose I'll have to make do! C'mon, let's go!" She hiked up her kimono and plodded over the mucky ground. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well, how do you like it? Is it long enough for you? ^_^ I know the way Megumi came in was, well, a little off, but I'm _so_ tired, I think I'm gonna pass out. I figured out what to do with Kaoru. *Laughs evilly* Oh well, give me a good number of reviews, and I'll let you find out what happens to her! 

Oh, also note to Ambergirl: I accidentily deleted your review! Sorry about that, but in regards to it, you read my mind. Well, sorta… Review and read on, my friend! 


	4. What to do, what to do

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Blah blah blah… None of it is mine, I tell you! I swear! But if you want to give it to me, I'd be a very happy girl…

------------------------------------------------------------------

The warmth of the inn was welcoming after tramping through the mud and rain. A woman greeted them and gave them all dry clothes, taking their wet ones to be washed. 

On the way, the man had explained he had only married his wife, a rather frail woman, a few months ago. She had grown up just outside of Kyoto and had never been to Tokyo before. He had taken her here as a special treat, and also to visit an uncle of his that lived not to far from here. 

As soon as they were dry, Megumi went to see the woman, while Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin sat up in their room, thinking about the best way to find and rescue Kaoru. 

"I think we should search every inch of this Inn!" Yahiko said. 

"No, he might have hidden her in some special room, or something." Sano replied. 

"I think Sanosuke is right, Yahiko. As much as I hate waiting, I think it would be better to wait for this man to come out of his hiding. He did tell us to come here to meet him, that he did." Kenshin looked at the other two. 

"Yeah, but what if he plants a note here?" Sano asked, sounding annoyed. "I mean, Yahiko found that one on the street, what if he puts another one here? What if it says we have to go on a _train _to save Kaoru?" 

"Will you shut up, you chicken head! Look, it's the middle of the night. I'm sure Kaoru will turn up in the morning, could we get some sleep please? I think I'm gonna fall over…" The boy swayed for emphasis. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. Did that lady say they have a bath around here?" Sano looked around him. 

"Umm, right through that door." Yahiko pointed to the door on his right. 

Suddenly, megumi bardged in. She looked very matter-of-fact, and Sano thaught it would be in his best interests to not say something stupid. "Well, I just thought I should inform you that the mans wife will be alright. They were both very pleased to learn the reason for her nausea was because she was pregnant! Alright, good night everyone!" The door slid shut again and Sano sighed. 

"I wonder if someone should stay with Megumi tonight? I mean, what if that guy that took Kaoru comes after her?" He said, crawling into bed. 

"Alright Sano, but you had better explain to her why you're going to be in her room." Kenshin replied, smiling inwardly. 

Sano nodded, and with a grin walked out.

"I never knew he had it in him!" Yahiko chuckled. 

"Yahiko! Sano's right; you had better watch your mouth." Kenshin looked wide-eyed at the boy. 

"Alright Kenshin. But shouldn't someone watch those two?" He asked, crawling into bed. 

"No, they are both adults. They can watch themselves." Kenshin mumbled as he blew out the candle. 

**********************

_Kaoru desperately tried to break the chains that held her. Her efforts were in vain, for they were wrapped securely around her wrists, attaching her to a wall, and around her ankles, making sure she couldn't move her feet enough to stand. _

_ Her hands formed fists and she pulled against the chains once again, causing her already chaffed wrists to bleed. She pulled her legs under her and lay her head back against the wall. _

_"Kenshin…" She whispered into the darkness, as if calling the man's name would bring him to her side. "My beautiful Kenshin…" Tears rolled down her cheeks, for the only thing the thought of the rouroni brought her was hatred and anger._

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I know, I know, very short chapter. * Bows apologetically * sorry about that, but I'll post the next one sooner than I might have, I promise. 

Even so, you might want to review, just incase it will make me update faster, then you might see why Kaoru is in chains, and why she is so mad at Kenshin! Review… Pleeeeeaaaaaase????????


	5. Why, you ask?

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Blah blah blah… None of it is mine, I tell you! I swear! But if you want to give it to me, I'd be a very happy girl…

BTW, I also lay claim to Toshiro. Not that I want to, but…

Oh, and in this chapter, there's a bit of name calling in fluent French, if you catch my drift… 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru sat at the table in their private rooms, looking out at the forest. She sighed as a man came into her room. "Hello, Toshiro." 

"Hello little bird. How are you?" 

"You know, for some reason, I was thinking of that bastard Kenshin today." She said, crossing the room to the finely dressed man. She wore a beautiful violet kimono with a purple obi. Her hair was pulled back elaborately with combs and her lips were tainted a dark red.

Her arms snaked up around his neck and he pulled her closer, their lips touching. Suddenly, she pulled back, putting a hand to her forehead. 

"Kaoru, are you alright?" He wrapped an arm around her and seated her back at the table. 

"Yes, I think so. I suddenly felt very ill." She gazed into his dark eyes. 

"It's alright, my love. You seemed a little unwell today." 

"Per haps it is only because I am thinking if Kenshin." Hatred blazed in her eyes.

"Ahh. Speaking of Kenshin, Min has informed me that he and his friends are here. They want you back, Kaoru." He whispered. 

Her lip curled slightly. "I'd like to see them try to take me back." 

********************** 

"Miss Min, is it?" Sano looked at the woman who had brought up breakfast. She appeared to be in her late twenties. He looked at Yahiko, who slept soundly. Sano had to resist the urge to kick him awake. Kenshin was in the bathroom. 

"No sir, you shouldn't call me miss. I am only your servant, to you I am Min."

"Nah, I think I'll still call you Miss Min. No harm in it, although it sounds a little strange… How much is it costing us to stay here, anyway?" He looked out the window of the room. 

"Not much at all, if anything. You see, while you are not welcome in Lord Toshiro's home, he is willing to let you stay for no cost." She bowed. 

"What the hell? Not welcome in Toshiro's home you say? And why is that?"

"Because, Sanosuke-san, he believes you are here to take away his Kaoru."

"_His _Kaoru? If anything, she's _Kenshin's_ Kaoru." Sanosuke fumed.

A disoriented cry came from the bathroom. "Sano, we've been over this!" 

"You may be right, but may I please talk to your wife?" Min looked up at him. Though Sanosuke was abnormally tall, this woman seemed even smaller than Kenshin. 

He blushed. "My… Wife? Oh, you mean Megumi. We're not married. But yeah, hold on." He got up and went to bring the doctor back to her room, kicking Yahiko in the head as he left. 

The boy groaned and looked at the smiling woman dishing out rice. "Hi, uhh…"

"Min." The woman smiled. "Who might you be??"

"Oh. I'm Yahiko." He said as Kenshin came out of the bath and Megumi and Sano walked in. 

"Sanosuke said you wanted to see me?" Megumi looked at the servant. Min smiled.

"Yes." She stood and whispered something into her ear. 

They ate breakfast quickly while Min waited outside, saying when they were done, she would take them to Kaoru. All of them decided that, since Megumi wasn't telling them what Min had whispered to her, they would just ignore it. When Megumi thought it right to tell someone what was on her mind, it was definitely the right time. 

Kenshin didn't eat; he simply sat at the table, lost in thought. _Toshiro … _Where had he heard that name before? 

The others were now done, so they stood and followed Min down the hallway. They entered a room and she led them into a closet that had a hidden door, which opened to a large flight of stairs. Min produced a candle, and the five walked on in silence. After what seemed at least 1,000,000 stairs, they found a long hallway. At the end, there was a large wooden door. 

Min opened it and stepped aside, allowing them to enter. She lit a few more candles, casting a pale light around the room. 

A woman stood up from where she had been seated. It was Kaoru. 

"Please, sit." She said. 

They obliged quickly while Min retreated to a dark corner. 

"Sake, anyone?" Kaoru asked sweetly. 

"No thank you, we all just had breakfast." Megumi said coldly before anyone else could speak. Sano looked a little annoyed, but said nothing.

Kenshin, however, could no longer contain himself. "Kaoru, how can you be so calm?" He hissed. 

"Oh, I see." Her smile faded. "Do you know how long I have waited to scream at you, to just get it through your head that you were such a bastard? Of course, I try to be nice to you, but you just ask me why I'm just sitting here and won't run away with you?" 

"What?" Kenshin stared at her. 

"Oh, right. You just play it innocent. I'll refresh your memory. Almost a year ago, I came out here to see an uncle. You were supposed to come and get me, but you waited a whole damn year to come. How long did you think I wanted to stay? Forever?" She yelled. "Well, it's to late for you now, I've found some one I love more than you." 

"You little bitch!" Sano yelled at her. "Kenshin loves you more than you know and this is how you repay him?" 

"Yeah Kaoru! Look at your hands for just a second and you'll see some word calluses. I doubt Toshiro let you practice swordsmanship here, but if you say it's been a year, why do you still have sword calluses?" Kaoru stood up and slapped him. 

"Foolish little children shouldn't mettle in matters they know nothing about." She hissed. 

Suddenly, a man stood up from near where Min sat. 

"Alright, Kaoru. It's my turn." A handsome and finely dressed man walked over to them. Kaoru smiled at him, but could feel her insides clenching. 

"Toshiro." Kenshin whispered. "I understand now why she thinks she hates me." 

"You do, do you? Well, I can't say that it's very hard to figure out. However, she will remain as she is forever. Unless, of course, you kill her. There is no way to break the spell under which she is placed. But come, you must introduce me to your friends." He smiled. He enjoyed speaking about Kaoru as though she was not there, for even if she did figure out what was going on, she shouldn't be able to break the spell. 

"During the revolution, there was a Shogunate employee named Hayashikawa Toshio. He was this Toshiro's father and a master of powdered poisons. He also was very good at mixing gunpowder and making bombs." Kenshin said darkly. 

"But Himura, why not tell them what you did to me? Very well, I will myself." He looked at Sano, Megumi and Yahiko. "Your little Kenshin killed my family."

"You liar!" Yahiko yelled. "Kenshin would never ever do something like that!"

"Perhaps Kenshin wouldn't, but the Battousai would." Toshiro answered snidely. 

"Toshiro, my orders were to kill your father and anyone who stood in my way. I am not proud to have killed your family, especially not in front of you. I told you that I would have killed you so you might join them, but you told me you wished to live. I left you there because I had no other use for you. You are a fool to think that after all these years, I would come to you and kill you now that you have lived your life. "

"Silence!" Toshiro screamed, making the others jump slightly. Tears were glinting in his eyes, but a malicious smile was on his face. 

The two looked at each other, hatred in ones eyes, pity and anger in the others. Toshiro handed Kenshin a letter. "Don't read this until tomorrow night. It will only be useful then."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Yet another chapter completed. I feel so proud! ^_^ OK, I need to finish the rest, but a few reviews would speed things up!

Yeah… I just got the first chapter of my _other _Kenshin fic up, so that makes me happy. Yes, thank you, O loyal reviewers! You make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dears, how much I love you, so please don't- * Voice cracks* Ahem, yes, well it's- WHAT??? 12:30 AT NIGHT???? - and I'm slap-happy… so I'll dance around my room and sing weird old songs and listen to my cat snore and eat potato chips and crackseed and finish my coke.. OK, maybe I'm on a sugar high, but just hit the review button down there and there'll be no more terrible singing. 


	6. Toshiro's Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Blah blah blah… None of it is mine, I tell you! I swear! But if you want to give it to me, I'd be a very happy girl…

OK, I meant to get this chapter up a _long_ time ago, but I was gone for three days unexpectedly, and I got to see 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and gawk at Orlando Bloom... OK, sorry to those of you that don't think he's hot, I'll just give everyone cookies 'cause you waited so long for me to put this up! *Hands out cookies*

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Min had led them back up the staircase, leaving them at their rooms with a meaningful glance at Megumi. 

Kenshin sat at the table, a blank look in his eyes, Toshiro's letter in his hands. Megumi had disappeared, saying she wanted to go for a walk. Yahiko and Sano looked at Kenshin as though he had just heard his death sentence.

"Kenshin?" Yahiko whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Kenshin, can you hear me? Open his letter, stupid! Ow!" Sano's fist had managed to find its way to the boy's head. "What was that for?"

"Think Yahiko. Pretend the one person you love most in this world told you that you were a bastard, that they hated you and that they loved the person you hate?" He hissed. 

"Yeah, but Kaoru is under some kind of hypnotizing thing and we have to save her!" Yahiko insisted. 

"But they guy said the only way to save her was to kill her, so that doesn't seem to be an option."

"Well, maybe we can convince her to come back with us? I mean, she loves Kenshin, that much we know, but she thinks she doesn't now. If we could just convince her that she still loves Kenshin... You never know, it might work!"

"I doubt it. It looked like she was a believer of whatever Toshiro told her. I don't think it'll happen, kid." Sano glanced at Kenshin, who still had the crestfallen look on his face. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. Megumi stood with a piece of paper crumpled in her hand and an angry look on her face. 

"What the-" Sano started. 

"Shut up. You all need to come with me, and fast. Kenshin, get up." She pulled his arm and the red haired man seemed to snap back to life. 

"Yes, Miss Megumi?" He blinked a few times and stood. 

"Alright, I need you all to come with me." The three followed her out to the small garden in back. 

"Hello," Said a voice. 

"Min, stop fooling around! Hurry and tell them what you told me." Min walked out from behind a clump of bamboo holding a broom. 

"I wasn't, Miss Megumi. All right. Toshiro took up his father's work after you killed his family, Kenshin-san. After many years, he found discovered a poison that would not kill, but hypnotize its user. That is what he has done to Miss Kaoru, I'm afraid. I have already given Miss Megumi a list of its ingredients; in hopes that she might be able make an antidote. However, he still wants to avenge his family, so I know will either try to kill Miss Kaoru or You, Kenshin-san." She sighed. "I think it will be both, but his plan is in that letter he gave to you." 

Sano rolled his eyes slightly, noting Kenshin had not brought the letter. But before he could say anything, Kenshin was running back to his room faster than a speeding bullet._ Kaoru's life is in danger! Hurry, faster Kenshin, run you idiot! Why were you so stupid; why didn't you listen to Yahiko before? _He grabbed the letter and ripped it open, hands shaking. He read it quietly to himself. 

_HImura. You came here thinking I wished you to kill me after so long. You of course, refused. I knew you would; I have heard of your oath to never kill again. I would have thought after so long you would see this isn't possible. But even as you read this, your woman is in danger. Do you care about her, after she told you she hated you? Of course you do. You are a fool. There is no way to break her spell, so you really should just go. Unfortunately that will not be the case. As you are reading this, I am preparing for my entrance to the afterlife. I think I shall take your woman with me, just out of spite. Do you even think you can save her, Himura? I would like you to try. We are in the room you met us in yesterday. Please, come down if you think you can find us, or if you think you can save her. _

_Toshiro_

Kenshin looked up. Tomorrow night he was going to do this. That meant they would have to get Kaoru out if here and _now_. He rested a hand on his sword and his eyes were a steel-blue color, flecked with amber. He had a plan, but they had to act fast. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hahaha!! What an evil author I am, to leave you hanging like that _and _with such a short chapter! Mwahahaha! Please, just review and avoid throwing pointy objects at me!


	7. The Night Before

Disclaimer: Ummm...do you really think I own Kenshin? I mean, come on!   
  
  
Wow! It's good to be back! Thank you so much for all of you who waited so patiently for me to get this up! *Hands out cookies* I love you so much! ^_^ Thank you all for just bearing with me, and I'm sorry it took so long!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
He rested a hand on his sword and his eyes were a steel-blue color, flecked with amber. He had a plan, but they had to act fast.   
  
"Miss Megumi, I would like it if you could start working on that antidote as soon as possible." His voice was harsh and she was startled that he had realized she had followed him. "Tell Sano and Yahiko to come up here," he paused. "Min as well. I need to tell them..." When she was sure Kenshin would say no more, Megumi bowed and quietly left him alone.   
  
**********************  
_  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed. It amounted to nothing but more anger. "Kenshin!" Tears streamed down her face. "Kenshin... I can't tell you... I want to..." She let out another scream, her eyes clenched in pain. "Please..." she fought desperately but hatred poured from her like the tears that had been flowing for so long.   
Her wrists were raw from pulling her chains, but she used almost every ounce of strength she had left to try to break free. She slumped over, exhausted.  
She felt she would never move again, and succumb to the dark emotions that had simply been biding their time...  
  
**********************_   
  
Yahiko paced the room, Sano stood quietly watching Kenshin. Megumi was in her room, quietly trying to find an antidote for Kaoru. Min was already in place, but the other four had to wait until morning for their parts to come into action.   
  
  
It would be a long night.   
  
Kenshin sighed, and Sano opened an eye to look at him. "Kenshin, it'll all be ok, you'll see. Kaoru's gonna be just fine."  
  
"Sano," The swordsman looked at him. "I want to believe that with all my heart. I really do, but I'm so worried. It doesn't make sense. Why would he give me a letter to open tomorrow night why it's almost a given that I would open it tonight? What if he's already killed her? What if-"  
  
"Kenshin, stop it. stop it right now." Yahiko hissed. "You know that Min would have figured it out and come to warn us if that had been the case. Just shut up and stop talking about that. You know you're wrong."  
  
Kenshin managed a smile. "Thank you Yahiko. I'll try." He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "It often seems when you are waiting for something to come, time slows down, but when you are dreading something, time speeds up. I'm so worried about Kaoru; dreading to face tomorrow...Time is so slow right now..." He whispered.  
  
"Because you want it to happen, Kenshin. You want to be able to save her, but you know you can't do it until tomorrow. you want tomorrow to come more than anything." Sano replied.  
  
"No. I want her safe more than anything." Kenshin looked at Sano. "Yahiko, Sano, what we are going to do is very dangerous. I want you to know that you are both allowed to discontinue right now if you want to."  
  
"No way Kenshin, I'm with you until the end tomorrow." Sano sat down. "You know you can't get rid of me that easy."  
  
"Yeah! There's no way I'm backing down either! I want to see the look on Toshiro's face when he's defeated!" Yahiko cried.  
  
"Shh! Yahiko, you'll wake the other guests." Keshin looked at the boy. "Thank you both...for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." he closed his eyes and soon fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of Kaoru.  
  
_**********************_  
  
"Kaoru." The young woman looked up to see Toshiro standing by the door. "Kaoru, would you do something for me?"  
  
She smiled, but as she did an odd feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. "Yes darling, anything."  
  
"Good. Then tomorrow night, I need you to come with me. you may have to see Kenshin again, but he will be gone shortly." Kaoru twitched at the mention of Kenshin.  
  
"What do you mean, gone shortly?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Ah...Disposed of, if you will." He smiled and walked to her side. "I know it will be hard on you, but I'll be right there with you." he put a hand on her bare shoulder. She pulled away in discomfort. "Kaoru..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't feel like myself tonight Toshiro." She stood up. "Please excuse me." As she walked from the room, he smiled.  
  
"No Kaoru, I don't think you have felt like yourself in a very long time. I think you don't understand just what this little favor you are doing for me is." He chuckled. "No Kaoru, I'm very sure you don't."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow. Look at that. I managed to get it done!  
Sorry it's not very long, but there was only so much I could think to put in there! The good news is, I'm posting again, so those of you who like 'The Road to Nowhere', I ought to get the next chapter for that up as well.   
Please Review! ^_^


	8. The Fight

Disclaimer: RK is not mine.

Look yonder! It's the next chapter! And it's really good too!

------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Kenshin stood up. The morning had passed uneventfully, with the exemption of Min's careful plot to remove all of the guests: a sudden fire destroyed the kitchen, so she gladly paid for half of everyone's stay at another inn until everything was safe and fixed.  
  
"Kenshin?" Sano looked at him.  
  
"It's time. Yahiko, will you go tell Min we're ready?" The boy nodded and left the room. "Sano, I need to talk with Miss Megumi. I'll be back in just a moment." he entered the doctors room silently.  
  
"Miss Megumi?" She looked up. "I would like you to return to the dojo with Yahiko."   
  
"No. you or Sano or Kaoru may be seriously injured. I would not like anything to happen to you. Besides, try getting Yahiko to go back. You know he will refuse." Kenshin nodded.  
  
"I know. However, you don't have everything you need here. I would like you to go back to the dojo to prepare for our return. everything will be fine, but i need you there incase something does happen to one of us. As for Yahiko, I have already talked to him about it. we have come to an agreement." He smiled. "Please do this for me, Miss Megumi."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. But if anything happens to any of you, you can't blame me." Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Thank you very much Miss Megumi." He bowed and left.   
  
  


**********************

  
Min led them down the stairs to where she knew Toshiro would be waiting. Kenshin's movements were stiff and Sano was extremely jumping, turning his head to look at every little noise.

As the entered the room, Kaoru looked at them with a knowing smile. Kenshin wondered how long the antidote would take to come into effect. Megumi's plan was very ingenuous, he had to admit. They simply had Min give it to her instead of her regular morning tea.  
  
"Battousai." A cold voice echoed and Toshiro stepped forward. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"Toshiro, I would like you to return us Kaoru and live out the remainder of your life in peace." Kenshin said icily, walking with his eyes turned toward the floor. "However, i have a feeling that that is not what you want."  
  
"Very good observation.  Now, here is your chance. you may kill me, then reclaim your woman. But if you cannot do that, i will have no choice but to ah...do a bit of evil." he smirked.  
  
"Very well. " Kenshin's eyes flicked up mercilessly. "you are without a doubt the most heartless man i have ever met. your life was wasted on your soul." he flew forward with such amazing speed that Toshiro hardly had time to pull out his sword to block Kenshin from hitting him.  
  
Kenshin jumped back and smiled. "Better than i thought you were. but if your whole life was spent figuring out how to kill me, you'll have to be better than that." He lunged forward again, slamming his sword into Toshiro's shoulder, before kicking his face. A trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth and he grinned.   
  
"Is that all you've got Battousai? Really, you surprise me."   
  
"No. would you like to see more?" Kenshin approached him the way a cat approaches a mouse before going for the kill. "Ryu Sou Sen!" He shouted and Toshiro flew backwards across the room, into a pile of sheet-covered items. Kaoru gasped and ran to his side. He began to laugh, though he held his injured shoulder in pain.   
  
"You toyed with me too long. It's too late now, Kenshin." He unveiled the large lump that had broken his fall.   
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes and understood. The realization had come too late though; Toshiro took a candle and lit the fuse on the nearest bomb.   
  
"No!" Kenshin screamed. "Sano, run! Get out of here!" Kenshin ran with amazing speed as it went off, throwing Kaoru forward, unconscious. Toshiro had somehow escaped the blast, and was now cackling like a mad man. flames were everywhere; Kenshin gathered Kaoru up in his arms hoping to escape by way of the stairs.  
  
"No, Kenshin, this way!" He heard Sano call. "Min's taking us through here!" He turned and ran towards them, praying that Kaoru would be alright.   
  
Min quickly showed them out through the servant's passage with the echoing of bombs everywhere. "Kaoru, I'm so sorry. Please be alright, please..." Kenshin prayed over and over again. He felt the wind on his face and he and Sano ran into the trees as fast as the could.  
  
Suddenly, Sano skidded to a stop. "Min." He whispered.  
  
"Sanosuke..." Kenshin looked at him.  
  
"Kenshin, i can't just let her die like that, not after all the help she gave us." he ran back to the burning inn, calling over his shoulder, "If i don't come back, tell Megumi...tell her what you would have told Kaoru." He ran into the building just as a final explosion rocked the ground, causing most of the inn to collapse on it's self.  
  
"Sano!" Kenshin screamed, but it was too late.  
  
It was over.  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
Ack! How do i manage to do this and keep my sanity? There has to be some consequences for doing this over and over to my readers, right? oh well... review, for the next chapter is just around the corner!


	9. Understanding PAin

Hey everybody! Sorry about the delay, I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long! Ok, I won't talk anymore! Here it is!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, then back at the burning inn. "Sano…" He whispered softly. His best friend was gone now, and he was helpless. The mighty Battousai felt worthless and dead. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there until the end of the world.

Suddenly, Kaoru moaned, bringing Kenshin back to reality. He was not the Battousai anymore; he was Himura Kenshin, and, though his best friend was now dead, Kaoru needed him, and he was not going to just let her die.

Megumi greeted him at the front gate of the dojo with Yahiko at her side. Kenshin carried Kaoru in his arms and looked downward. "Kenshin?" She asked softly. "What happened to Sanosuke?" Kenshin glanced up and Megumi put a hand to her heart. "He's not…" She breathed. "He can't be…"

Kenshin sighed. "Miss Megumi, I'm sorry. I don't think he could have survived; the whole thing collapsed on him."

"What?" Megumi screamed. "How did…? Why…?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as her legs buckled and she fell to the ground.

"He went back to save Min. I'm sorry." He glanced at Yahiko. "Will you please go for Doctor Gensai? I don't think Megumi will be a very good doctor right now." Yahiko nodded darkly and ran out the front gate. Kenshin glanced at him as he sped off and saw tears in his tightly clenched eyes.

Kenshin shifted Kaoru and helped Megumi up. "Will you please come with me? I need to see that Miss Kaoru is safe, alright?" She nodded and followed after him silently.

Kenshin lay her gently down on her bed and sighed. Megumi sat down next to him and closed her eyes. Kenshin sat for a moment, trying to think of something to say, when she suddenly stood up. "Kenshin, get out." She said with only a slight warble in her voice.

"Miss Megumi? Are you-?" Kenshin started, but was cut off.

"Kenshin, I need to change Kaoru out of that ridicules thing and your not going to stay in here. Go…go heat some water and bring it here. That cut on her fore head needs to be cleaned. Then, if you would be so kind, brew some tea. We're going to need it." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Miss Megumi, are you sure you're alright?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"No, I'm absolutely sure I'm not alright, but right now Kaoru is my top priority, and I'll save my grief until later. It probably seems cold hearted, but you're doing the same thing, aren't you?" She glanced at him. "Now out!" she chased him out, whacking him with amazing accuracy. "And don't forget about that hot water!" She called as she shut the door.

By the time Dr. Gensai had arrived on the scene, Megumi was barking orders to Kenshin, who would run off to get whatever it was she wanted. Upon returning, he would manage to say something to set her off, and would be given a new order, which he would run off to for fill. Kenshin had forgotten several times about the tea he was supposed to be making, and by the time he took it off, he had made four pots in all; three had boiled over and the other he had taken off, but forgot about.

"Well," The old doctor said, "she's certainly keeping him on his toes! By the way, Yahiko, I don't see Sanosuke anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

Yahiko sighed. In his rush, he hadn't had time to tell Dr. Gensai about Sano. He made a noise as if going to speak, but then thought better of it. "No, he hasn't been here at all today."

As it turned out, Megumi had done a fine job of taking care of Kaoru. Her wound was quite clean and bandaged, and, Megumi predicted, by the time she woke up, the poison would have worn off, and she would be back to her normal, bossy self.

Kenshin nodded, saying he would keep an eye on her if everyone else wanted a rest. The others quickly filed out of the room, and Kenshin sat down and leaned against the wall, meditating. It had been a long time since he had last meditated, but he needed to now, and Kaoru's presence in the room was very calming.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but he heard a noise from where Kaoru lay. He jumped up instantly and ran to her side. "Kaoru?" He whispered. Her eyes opened, but were blurred and out of focus. "Kaoru, are you alright?" He asked softly. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the amount of light.

"Ken… Kenshin…" she whispered. She tried to get up, but winced in pain.

"Don't try to get up Kaoru. You have a very bad cut on your head, and you should rest a while still." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Kenshin…."

"Shh. It would be better if you didn't try to talk." He grabbed the teapot, which was, of course, cold by now, but he poured her a cup anyway. "Are you thirsty?"

"Kenshin…. I'm…I'm sorry." A tear slid from her closed eye.

"Oh, Kaoru," He whispered, gently whipping the tear away, "You have nothing to be sorry for." She took a rattling breath and fell asleep again.

He sighed and went back to his meditation.

The next morning, he sat down with everyone and explained what had happened once Megumi and Yahiko left. He made breakfast and gave everyone a little time to them selves. At about noon, he approached Yahiko, who was practicing vigorously in the yard.

"Yahiko? I know you're very stressed at the moment, but I have a favor to ask of you."

The boy looked up. "What is it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I know it's short, but it's better than that last excuse of a chapter I gave you all last time, right?

OK, here's the scoop. I'm so close to being done with this story! Only a chapter or two more to go! Amazing, it's been almost a year since I started this… wow, I'm so sorry you guys!

All right, please review, and have a fun and safe 4th of July!


End file.
